House of Night Kareoke!
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Zoey has defeated Kalona and Neferet. Now that things have calmed down a little, Stevie Rae plans a kareoke party with the gang and the good red fledglings. My first Fan Fic!
1. The Twins

**Zoey has already defeated Kalona and Neferet. Now that things are pretty much back to normal, Stevie Rae plans a Kareoke party! This is my first fan fic so be nice! Read and review!1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series. *sniffs and cries***

* * *

"Okay y'all! Let's all start settlin' down." said Stevie Rae. We were hanging out in the Rec hall tonight. Stevie Rae had brought plenty of chairs and two couches for the red fledglings and our group of friends to all sit comfortably. Everyone slowly started to quiet down but, as per usual, the Twins and Damien were arguing over something. By now, everyone was silent so I could hear what they were saying.

Erin said, "And I am telling you that Taylor Lautner-"

"-Is totally _fiiine_." Shaunee finished for her.

"And I am telling _you _that he isn't. He may have abs, but that's all he has working for him." said Damien, sounding totally gay.

"Will y'all shut up for about ten seconds so I can explain why I brought y'all here?" said Stevie Rae, her voice thick with impatience.

"Sorry." they mumbled.

"Alright. Now here's the deal: I thought I would be awesome if we played...*dramatic pause*... KAREOKE!"

Groans exploded from all around, but Aphrodite was the most vocal. "Listen bumpkin, I don't do things like that. Kareoke is total peasant stuff."

I snorted. "In case you haven't noticed Aphrodite, you're friends with peasants."

"Depressing fact of life."

Erik said, "Do we _have _to Stevie Rae?" She nodded.

"Let's just get it over with guys." Stark said. I snuggled closer to him and sighed.

Stevie Rae looked like a wriggly puppy. "All right! Who's going first?"

Shaunee and Erin rose their hands lazily. Shaunee said, "Let's just get this over with so we can watch everyone else-"

"-Namely her royal skankyness-" said Erin.

"-Make fools of themselves." Shaunee finished. They went up to the kareoke machine Stevie Rae pulled out. They flipped through some songs until they both agreed on something. When the music started, I recognized the song as Kelly Clarkson's song "Whyyawannabringmedown." Hm. Wonder why they chose that song. Then they each grabbed a microphone and Shaunee started.

"This situation, if it gets any deeper could be critical  
I'm not your love monkey so be taking back all the lies you sold  
What did you want me to be  
It's just too much now  
So tell me so tell me so tell me one two three four"

Now both her and Erin started singing.

"So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down"  
Erin sang the next part on her own.

"Now your transmission is on the negative  
You're on a losing streak  
This information is getting ordinary and you're losing me  
What's with your hostility when the lie's on me?  
Well you're down to the last chance  
So tell me so tell me uno dos tres cuatro"  
Both of them.

"So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down"

Shaunee:

"I don't think you ever gave damn  
In fact I know it  
I can't take it no more"

Erin:

"Was it all just a waste of time  
I don't wanna spend my whole life thinking bout it  
Baby this is where I draw the line, I think I'm done"  
Both:  
"So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down"

We were all laughing hysterically by the end of the song because they were dancing and getting really into it. Stevie Rae went back up as the Twins took their seats.

"Yo Dorkamiese Twins!" called Aphrodite. "Goddess knows I hate to admit it but that was pretty good. You tell anyone else I said that and I will have Darius chop off your heads and mount them over our future fireplace."

"I thought you thought that was extremely tacky." I said.

"It is, but I proved my point."

"Okay y'all, who else?" said Stevie Rae, grinning.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Who do you think is going next? Review please!**


	2. Jack and Becca

"I'll go! This looks like fun!" said Jack. I wondered if he could sing. At all.

Aphrodite leaned over to me and whispered, "Can gay boy sing?"

"I have no idea. Shouldn't you know? You're Vision Girl." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and snuggled back in Darius' arms. Stark was playing with my hair with his free hand. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair softly. Jack found a song and was waiting for the music to start. "Painting Flowers For You" by All Time Low. Not a bad choice.

"Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder,  
Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
Such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you.

Show my cards,  
Gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright."

Damien had started singing the harmony from his seat.

"When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you.

I heard everything you said,  
I don't wanna lose my head,

When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you."

Everyone clapped. I looked over to see Aphrodite staring at Jack with her mouth hanging wide open. "You know, I think a fly might have flew in her mouth, what do you think Twin?" said Erin.

"Yup, and it's a huge one too." said Shaunee. Aphrodite freaked and ran to the bathroom. The Twins and Stark and I were laughing so hard at the look on her face.

"If y'all are done playing tricks on Aphrodite, it's time to pick another singer." said Stevie Rae.

Becca yelled "I will!" from across the room. She strutted to the machine like she owned the place. I didn't even hear her come in.

Stark groaned. "This can't be good."

The music started and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way"

By the end of her song, I wanted to call all the elements on her and kick her ass. Stark stood up and walked over to Becca. He put his arm on her shoulders and started walking with her to the door. Passing me, she flipped me off. That little bitch! Stark was talking to her. "You know Becca, you were a nice girl and all, but not really my type. Plus, you could do so much better!" and he all but kicked her out the door. Then, he locked it. Becca started hitting the door and Stark just came back to his seat next to me.

Everyone laughed and I kissed him. Aphrodite twitched back in and sat down between me and Darius. "I'm going to kill you two mutants." she threatened the Twins. They looked at her, then at each other, then busted up laughing.

"Who's next?" Stevie Rae asked over the microphone.


	3. Erik and Kramisha

Stark's P.O.V.

"I got one." said Venus. Then she started singing at the top of her lungs, "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERBODY'S NERVES, ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES: OOOOOOO-"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" screamed Aphrodite over Venus. She stopped and gave Aphrodite a death glare.

"If I remember correctly, you loved it when we sang that to peasants." she said.

"Yah, well now I don't and you're just fuckin' annoying." she glared back.

"Whatever." Venus turned her head away from Aphrodite. Aphrodite crossed her arms and said "Bitch." under her breath.

I said, "I thought she was your roommate."

"That doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Guys? Kareoke?" Stevie Rae said. "Damien?" she asked. He quickly shook his head. She looked disappointed. "Erik?"

"Why don't you go Erik? I would positively _love _it." said Venus from his lap.

"Okay, okay." said the blue eyed freak. He strutted over to the machine like Becca had. I immediately got pissed at him. He was such an asshole. He flipped through the machine several times before Kramisha said, "Come on all ready!" He continued to take his time like the asshole he is until he found a song.

"I did my time, I paid my price

All these things I did

I lost my feet, You said your piece

I thought that that was it

So while you sleep so peacefully

And all your sins are buried deep

While you're dreaming I'm outside

Digging up the ones I missed

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around again

I don't ever know

When it's coming back again

You can try all you want

But the past knows what you did

And I can't seem to get away from it

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around

Baby coming back around again"

"I'm going to kill him for picking this song." growled Zoey.

"I've been chewed up, I've been spit out

Never thought to quit

I've taken blows and felt them all

But nothing close to this

So when you sleep so peacefully

And all your sins are buried deep

While you're dreaming I'm outside

Digging up the ones I missed

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around again

I don't ever know

When it's coming back again

You can try all you want

But the past knows what you did

And I can't seem to get away from it

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around

Baby coming back around again

My back's against the wall

I'm feeling for the door

But I can't find it, as the knife slides into me

And as I'm standing there oh she walks in

And blurry fears are coming clear

And I can finally see

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around again

I don't ever know

When it's coming back again

You can try all you want

But the past knows what you did

And I can't seem to get away from it

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around

Baby coming back around again...

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around again

(When's it coming back)

When it's coming back again ooh

And I can't seem to get away from it

When's it coming back again

When's it coming back around

Baby coming back around

Coming back around

Baby coming back around again"

Zoey looked like she wanted to hurl a fireball at him. As Erik sat down, he looked over at her and smiled innocently. "Something wrong, Z?"

"No. I'm fine." she hissed through her teeth.

"Hey Erik." said Aphrodite.

"What?"

"You're an asshat. Now who's next?" she said quickly before he could answer.

"I'll do it. Pretty boy ain't got nothin' next to my pro skills." said Kramisha. She went p to the mic and hit the next button with her heel.

"All the lonely nights I spend alone

Never around to love me you're always gone

Cause you're hangin' out breakin' the rules

Oh the man has come looking for you

You're a rebel now; Don't give a damn

Always carrying on with the gang

I'm trying to tell you boy it's a mistake

You won't realize 'til it's too late

Don't understand why you insist

On ways of living such a dangerous life

Time after time you stay away

And I just know that you're telling me lies

Black cat nine lives short days long nights

Livin' on the edge not afraid to die

Heart beat real strong but not for long

Better watch your step or you're gonna die

You're so together boy but just at a glance

You'll do anything if given a chance

Scheming, plannin' lies to get what you need

So full of promises that you never keep

Don't you tell yourself that it's okay

Sick and tired of all of your games

And you want me to stay, ah better change

On ways of living such a dangerous life

Time after time you stay away

And I just know that you're telling me lies

Not afraid to die guitar!"

She started jamming out like she was playing a guitar.

"Black cat nine lives short days long nights

Livin' on the edge not afraid to die

Heart beat real strong but not for long

Better watch your step or you're gonna die

Black cat nine lives short days long nights

Livin' on the edge not afraid to die

Heart beat real strong but not for long

Better watch your step or you're gonna die!"

Everyone clapped louder than they had with Erik. Kramisha smiled in triumph. "I still don't understand why you went out with him Z." I said.

She kissed me and said, "He was nice, at one point, but now I don't know why I did either."


	4. Johnny B

Zoey P.O.V.

"Since I know Stevie Rae is about to jump up here and ask who's next, I'll go." said Johnny B. He ran up and clicked next on the machine. I laughed when I realized what song it was.

"Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me lean then watch me rock  
Super Man dat oh  
Yeah watch me crank dat Robocop

Super Fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haterz man  
When I do dat Soulja Boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat thing  
Now you

I'm jocking on you, I'm jockin' on you  
And if we get the fightin'  
Then I'm cocking on you, then I'm cockin' on you  
You catch me at yo local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haterz get mad cuz  
I got me some Bathin' Apes

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

I'm bouncin' on my toe  
Watch me super soak dat oh  
I'ma pass it to Arab  
And he's gon' crank it up fo' sho'

Haterz wanna be me  
Soulja Boy, I'm the man  
They be lookin' at my neck  
Sayin' it's the Rubberband Man, man  
Watch me do it, watch me do it  
Dance, dance  
Let get to it, let get to it

Nope, you can't do it like me  
Doe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
Man that damn was ugly"

Ant got up and started doing the dance that went with it.

"Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

I'm too fresh off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank that Roosevelt  
And super soak that oh

Super soak that oh  
Super soak that oh  
Super soak that oh  
Super soak that oh

I'm too fresh now watch me do  
Watch me shuffle, watch me do  
Watch me crank that Soulja Boy, now Superman do it

Superman do it  
Superman do it  
Ahh

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy  
Then Superman dat oh

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch  
You, ahh you"

Both Johnny B. and Ant sang the last "You!" It was so funny!


	5. Damien and Rephraim

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went to Disneyland and Clifornia Adventures for the last two days. My feet are killing me! Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read on. Don't forget, READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own The House of Night.**

* * *

Zoey P.O.V.

Stevie Rae got up and said, "Do I really have to ask now?" No one got up. I wish Heath was here. He would have been running up there just for a chance to upstage all the guys that like me. Sigh. But at least he was with Nyx in a better place and (hopefully) he will be reincarnated or something so we can find each other again. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Stark, but Heath is, well, Heath. I mean, the kid has been with me since third grade for cryin' out loud. Suddenly, I heard voices outside of my mental babble. Jack said, "Why don't you go Damien?"

"I don't know..." he said.

"Come on!" Jack whined. He pulled a puppy dog face that made him look even more dog-ish then usual.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

Okay, so how the hell does Jack do that? I mean seriously, just when you think that someone can't look any more like a cute puppy (though I would never admit it) he does. Ug! Damien stood up with an "Okay. For you." He went to the mic and waited for his cue to sing. Oh my goddess. I leaned over to Zoey and whispered, "Gay nerd boy has no taste in music."

She coughed to try and hide a giggle unsuccessfully. Stark and Darius looked at us with arched eyebrows but said nothing. Damien started singing.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours"

I do believe my jaw hit the floor. Who knew the nerd herd could sing. I sure didn't. It's going to be real interesting when Stevie Rae and Z go up.

Rephraim P.O.V.

"All righty, who is goin' next?" twanged Stevie Rae. I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she looked over to me. "How 'bout you Rephraim?"

I fidgeted in my seat. "Stevie Rae, I do not know if I can sing."

"So?" She ran over and grabbed my wing gently. She started pulling me to the thing known as a kareoke machine. "Okay, so here's what ya do: see that microphone?"

"What is a microphone? Is it this thing?" I pointed to the stick on a pole people had been singing in.

"Yup. You sing into that. Now this," she hefted up the machine, "is the kareoke machine. Words are goin' to scroll up on this screen. You are goin' to sing the words that show up."

Everybody else had made it look extremely easy. "Stevie Rae, I don't know if I can-"

"Oh hush. Everyone else is going to have to do it and so are you. Don't you worry 'bout pickin' a song 'cuz I got one all pick out." She pressed a few buttons and music started. I stepped forward to the stick and waited for the words.

"step one you say we need to talk  
he walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
he smiles politely back at you  
you stare politely right on through  
some sort of window to your right  
as he goes left and you stay right  
between the lines of fear and blame  
and you begin to wonder why you came

where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life

let him know that you know best  
cause after all you do know best  
try to slip past his defense  
without granting innocence  
lay down a list of what is wrong  
the things you've told him all along  
and pray to god he hears you

where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life

as he begins to raise his voice  
you lower yours and grant him one last choice  
drive until you lose the road  
or break with the ones you've followed  
he will do one of two things  
he will admit to everything  
or he'll say he's just not the same  
and you'll begin to wonder why you came

where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life"

Hm. The Red One has an interesting taste in music. She rushed over to me and I expected her to say it was the worst thing she ever heard. But once again, she surprised me by embracing me hard and saying, "That was wonderful Rephraim!"

I patted her back akwardly.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I couldn't really think of anything to do with Rephraim, but I didn't want to leave him out. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Aphrodite, Zoey and Stark, Darius

**Heyness, so here's the next chapter. I hope you really like it. But be warned, it's a little long! Enjoy and remember REVIEW!**

**Me: "Can I have The House of Night series?"**

**P.C.: "No!"**

**Me:"...Can I at least have Stark? :D"**

**Kristin: "Never!"**

**Me: "You will pay..."**

* * *

Zoey P.O.V.

We were getting dangerously close to me. There were only a few people I knew Stevie Rae would pick next. Let's see...Stark, Darius, Venus, me, and...

"Aphrodite!" said Stevie Rae.

"No fucking way am I going up there." she protested.

"Yes you are unless you want us tape naked pictures of Darius up around the town and say he's single." said the Twins.

"You wouldn't."

"We would."

"Fine Miss Bumpkin but I'm adding you on the revenge list." she twitched over to the machine.

"You're a jerk (x15)  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk.  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk.  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk.  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk.

Jerkkkkk  
I'm so cocky with it  
Got my eyes shut close like rocky hit it  
Got your girl on my swagg she loving them jerkin songs  
Like the new iPod just touch it and turn her on

And when the bass start beating and the waist I'm beatin  
Done I got on my way I'm leaving  
She like "where your going? I aint got my shoes and purse"  
I said "it's none of your concern" and she yelled "you're a jerk!"

So I walked out the door called Ben J.  
Told him there's a function, he said "I'm on my way"  
We pulled up to the party I take off my shirt and  
Got geeked up, everybody jerkin

We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left  
Then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed  
She like "a real jerk you left me for this stuff?"  
The whole party heard her but all I could hear was:

Wahhh, Wahhh, Wah Wah Wah (you're a jerk)  
Why you tripping I aint even do nothing(you're a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you aint never lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(you're a jerk! )

I know  
You're a jerk! (I know) [x6]  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)

Ha Hahhh  
Everything quiet and the bass real hard  
And I stay geeked up never been a retard  
Got a new boy swagg and this here for yall  
So we gotta keep it separate like the jim crowe laws

I'm a beast I'm a gang and I guess I'm a jerk  
And I go through big rounds cause ya boy here a flirt  
Man you call me a bottle with your little jerk lines  
Then you say you brought it up but the jerk is mine

You squeezing I'm squeezing but yo style is wack  
Why you comin to the front you can push that back  
Got ya girl on the side she talking some lil stuff  
While she texting on the phone Ben J. hit it rough  
So I did it was good and I quickly got dressed  
She was like "where you going?"  
"there's another girl next"  
She screamed out loud "Ben J. you're jerk!"  
And I had nothing to say but "sorry that it hurts"

Wahhh, Wahhh, Wah Wah Wah (you're a jerk)  
Why you trippin I aint even do nothing(you're a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you aint nevag lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(you're a jerk! )

I know  
You're a jerk! (I know) [x6]

You're a jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)"

This time, Stark and Darius (?) got up and started dancing.

"Hey brody  
Yea what up bro?  
All this jerkin got me kinda feeling geeked up  
Oh for real?  
Yea though I think we needa charge, it aint enough  
Alight for sho' hold up  
Starting to see spaceships on bankhead [x10]

I'm geeked up

Yeea right there  
Ight yay yo bro  
What up?  
Hey man what you want me to do now?  
Man don't even trip I got it  
Show em

I'm jerked up [x7]

I'm geeked up"

"Hey Erik!" said Aphrodite over the mic. He looked up. "Guess what. YOUR A JERK!" she yelled.

Cheers and laughs erupted from all around. "Nice." I said as Stark sat down. He kissed the top of my head. Stevie Rae got up and said, "Nice Aphrodite."

"Whatever." she crossed her legs and did a hair flip.

The Twins looked back at her and said, "Hag from hell."

"Yo brain sharers, go to hell."

"Guys!" I said. They shut up and turned their attention to Stevie Rae. "Okay, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm in the mood for a duet. And seein' as there is only one couple left..." she trailed off.

"No!" Stark and I yelled.

"Duet! Duet! Duet!" everyone chanted.

"All right, all right! We'll do it." I said. We got up and went over to the mics holding hands. I went over to pick a song, but Stevie Rae shook her head and said, "Nope. I'm picking one." She flipped through it several times before she found one.

Stark started and his voice sounded like an angel singing.

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night"

I joined him for this part.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa"

Stark's P.O.V.

Zoey started singing alone and I just stared. Her voice was so beautiful, I wanted to cry. I knew on this first line, she would be thinking about Heath. And it didn't bother me at all. Heath was an honorable guy and I knew he would never hurt Zoey like that asshole Erik.

"The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night"

I sang with her.

"She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa"

Zoey P.O.V.

We stepped away from the microphones and I was surprised to see everyone crying a little. Even Aphrodite and Darius. I blushed and ducked me head into Stark's chest. We sat down and Stevie Rae came up wiping her eyes. "Wow. You two were great *sniff*. I don't know who can top that."

"I can." dared Venus.

"Oh! Do I hear a challenge?" said Stevie Rae.

"Ya you do. Hey Zoey, how do you feel about a little competition?"

I hesitated. I don't know how good Venus can sing and knowing her, she will probably bet something like guys. Her voice broke though my brooding. "What? You chicken?" she started acting like a chicken. My temper got the best of me. I stood up and said, "You're on, bitch." She looked startled for a minute, but quickly regained her cool façade. She turned her back to pick a song and I started to walk up, but Stark pulled my wrist. "You don't have to do this."

"I do. Or else she'll never let me live it down. Besides, I've banished a fallen immortal and a bad high priestess, I've had my soul shattered, and I'm the youngest high priestess in history at this school. I think I can handle a kareoke competition." I smiled a little and he let me wrist go.

"Okay! So we are havin' a little competition between Venus and Z! But first, I want to hear from Darius." said Stevie Rae. He smiled and jogged over. He pressed the button once and started singing.

"It started way back in third grade  
I used to sit beside Aphrodite LaFont  
A pink dress, a matching bow, in her pony tail.  
She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell.

Next day I chased her round the playground  
Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round  
And Aphrodite got caught passing me a note.  
Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote.

Do you love me?, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid  
to take me by the hand if you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.

Now we're grown up and she's my wife.  
Still like two little kids with stars in our eyes.  
Ain't much changed, I still chase Aphrodite  
Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room.

Last night I took her out in a white limousine.  
Twenty years together, she still gets to me.  
Can't believe it's been that long ago,  
when we got started with just a little note.

Do you love me?, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid  
to take me by the hand If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.

Do you love me?, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to  
take me by the hand If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no... check yes or no.. check yes or no... check yes or no... check yes or no."

It was so romantic! Aphrodite was crying again and she was looking at Darius with so much love I had to look away. "That was wonderful Darius. Now, let's get the competition on!" said Stevie Rae.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! suspense! So who do you think is going to win? What did you think of Darius' song to Aphrodite? When will Stevie Rae sing? What will Steie Rae sing? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out in the next chapter! remember: !**


	7. Venus vs Zoey

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for! Venus vs. Zoey! go Z!**

**Me: "Can I have the House of Night series now?"**

**P.C.: "No!"**

**Me: "Fine, I'll just steal Stark."**

**Stark: "Sorry. I'm with Zoey."**

**Me: "Aww! WHY MUST YOU BE IN LOVE WITH ZOEY!"**

* * *

Aphrodite P.O.V.

Oh my goddess! What did I ever do to deserve him? I'm a total bitch and hag from hell, as the Dorkamiese Twins put it. *sigh* well, at least I have him. "I'll go first." sneered Venus. Wow she was such a bitch. I cann_ot _believe she used to be my best friend. I wasn't kidding when I told Z that people change as well as things. Venus swayed her totally fake hips over to Zoey before heading to machine.

"How about we make this interesting?" I heard her whisper.

"What do you mean?" Goddess, Zoey was so stupid sometimes.

"I mean let's make a little bet. If I win the competition, me and your little boy toy Stark will have a little fun tonight."

"If I win, you have to let Stevie Rae dress you for a year." I saw Venus go pale for a minute Wow. Z could be evil. I wonder how she would be in truth or dare...

"You're on." They shook on it. Oh I hope Zoey doesn't lose. Stark will be extremely mad if she does. Besides, it would be so fucking funny to see Bumpkin dress Venus. Maybe I'll post pictures on the internet...

Oh goddess. She's about to sing "Rude Boy" by Rihanna. Well, I can tell you who was gonna get turned on. That would be the 'totally innocent and cool' Professor Night.

"Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
You should Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me"

Then, she started to touch herself all over like a nasty stripper or whore.

"I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
yeh yeh yeh ,

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me"

I think the only person that clapped were some guys. Erik, Johnny B., maybe even Ant. Everyone else just kinda looked around like "She's a nasty ho bitch."

She walked by Zoey and smirked. When Zoey walked up to the mic, I stood up and said, "BEAT HER ASS Z!" She blushed and smiled. The music started and I sat down. Miranda Cosgrove? Really?

"sparks fly it's like electricity  
i might die, when i forget how to breath  
you get closer and there's no where in this world i'd rather be  
time stops like everything around me is frozen  
and that the night is the theives  
few moments when you open my mind to things i've never seen

cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find  
falls right into place you're all that it takes  
my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you  
when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
and all the questions i've been asking in my head  
like are you the one should i really trust  
crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you

past loves they never got very far  
walls up make sure i guarded my heart  
and i promise i wouldn't do this  
till i knew it was right for me  
but no one, no guy that i met before  
could make me feel so right and secure  
and have you noticed i loose my focus  
and the world around me disapears

cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find  
falls right into place you're all that it takes  
my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you  
when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
and all the questions i've been asking in my head  
like are you the one should i really trust  
crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you

i've never felt nothing like this  
you're making me open up  
no point in even trying to fight this  
it kinda feels like it's loveee"

Every time she said you she pointed at Stark. And Stark, well, he was just staring at Z with adoration.

"cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find  
falls right into place you're all that it takes  
my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you  
when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
and all the questions i've been asking in my head  
like are you the one should i really trust  
crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you"

This time, everyone clapped. She was so good! Stevie Rae said, "Well, I think we have a clear winner. Oh and Venus, see you at the mall!" I laughed so hard.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha sucks for Venus! Keep reading cuz I'll be throwing in some awesome, random fun! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Stevie Rae

**Drama between Stark and Erik! Enjoy and REVIEW! oh and this song was put in this chapter foooooor **PurpleFlower626 **Hope you like the song! It's Pressure by Paramore!**

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own the House of Night series.**

* * *

Stark P.O.V.

"okay who's next?" Zoey asked as she sat back down next to me.

"You know, since we're doing contests, I want to challenge Stark." said Erik. Is he serious? No way am I going to do this. Then again...to embarrass him in the only thing he can do well, which was performing, was waaaaaayyy to tempting to give up.

"Sorry Erik, but I'm kinda comfy and I don't feel like kickin' your ass right now." I said lazily, putting my arm around Zoey's shoulders. "Ooooooooh's" came from all around. Erik looked like he wanted to hurl something at me. Over the "Ooooooh's" I heard someone yell, "Hey, you gonna take that Erik?"

"No way. You're just afraid you'll lose." he sneered. Wow, him and Venus were the perfect couple. One was a nasty ho (Venus) and one was a bitch (Erik).

He smiled as he saw my temper flare. I jumped up and said, "I've died, undied, and I was close to losing my humanity. I have regained my humanity, I'm the Guardian of the most powerful fledgling in history and I'm in love with her! I helped defeat Kalona and Neferet and accidentally killed my mentor before I knew about my 'gift'. I am not afraid of a little kareoke contest between me and an asswipe!" I yelled. Zoey rubbed my arm to try to calm me down.

"Stark, calm down." she said softly. I cooled down slightly under her touch.

"I'm sorry Z. He just makes me so pissed."

"Believe me I know about that!" She laughed.

Then, the "all mighty Erik" said, "Then let's have a little competition."

"Fine. It'll be fun kickin' your ass at the one thing you're good at." I walked over to the mic.

"Okay, but before y'all start doin' your kareoke wars, it's my turn!" twanged Stevie Rae.

"Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me"

She was pretty good. I wonder who she was thinking about when she sang that because she seemed like she was singing about someone...maybe that Dallas guy...

"Okay y'all, go on and get you kareoke on!" she said.

* * *

**Sorry about making Stark blow up a little there, but I thought it would make it more interesting. REVIEW!**


	9. Erik vs Stark

**This Chapter was so awesome to write! When I went back and read it, I laughed so hard! lol hope you do too! REVIEW!**

**Me: *opens mouth to ask for the series***

**P.C.: " Don't even ask cuz you still can't have it!"**

**Me: "Give me Stark and I won't bother you anymore."**

**Kristin: "NEVER!"**

* * *

Zoey P.O.V.

Hmmm, this maybe a great time to pull a trick on Erik. _Come to me Spirit. _I thought. I felt the familiar feeling of my spirit rising. _Spirit, go to everyone except Stark and Erik and tell them to boo as soon as Erik steps up to the microphone and cheer as loud as they can as soon as Stark steps up to the microphone. _I felt it leave me and everyone's backs stiffen as Spirit came to them. Everyone looked over at me, nodded, and quickly looked away with smiles on their faces. Then, Erik stepped up. Boos were heard everywhere (except from Venus) and Erik got pissed. So, he stepped down.

Stark went up and everyone (except Venus) cheered with every bit of volume they had. "Zoey, that's not cool." said Erik. I looked at him innocently and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just cheering my Warrior on."

Spirit came back to me and I thought _Thank you Spirit, you may depart. _"All right y'all. Z, are you done?" said Stevie Rae.

"Maybe..."

"Okay, stark, since you're all ready up there, you go first." He went back to the machine and picked a song.

"Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang  
We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrod jammin' on an Ipod  
Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
With me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang"

Everyone cheered just as loud as they had before and I was having a giggle fit when he sat down next to me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

" 'Me and My Gang' by Rascal Flatts?" I asked in between giggles.

"Ya. Why is it so funny? I happen to like that song." he said. He pretended to look hurt and I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. I snuggled back into his chest.

Erik was already by the microphone and had picked a song. I'm going to die! I just know he's going to get back at me for getting back at him for getting at me. And sure enough, when I recognized the song, I was going to die!

"I havent been to church since I don't remember when  
Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know whereever you are honey, I pray for you "

And I pray that this song will end so I can strangle you.

"I'm really glad I found my way to church  
'Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words  
Yeah I'm goin' take the high road  
And do what the preacher told me to do  
You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for you

I pray your tire blows out at 110  
I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know whereever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,  
wherever you are honey, I pray for you.  
I pray for you"

He got a meager applause (most of it courtesy of Venus) and my friends just stared at him, mouths hanging wide open. I stood up and walked over to Erik who just got off the stage. "Uh, Z?" said Stark, sensing my intentions through my emotions. Erik looked up at me when I approached and I punched him with all the elements and my strength. He fell to the ground holding his nose and Venus came rushing over. She tried to punch me too, but Aphrodite came and held her back. I kicked every part of Erik I could. I wasn't aiming anywhere and I ended up kicking him between his legs. Everyone said "OOOOO." including Venus. Stark came over and started leading me away from him, but I got in one more kick before he was out of reach.

"Um, why don't we just go and get some sleep." said Stevie Rae. Her voice was between nervousness and humor. Venus stayed there with Erik while everyone else started filling out. When stark opened the door, I saw Becca still sitting there. As soon as she saw us, she jumped up and opened her mouth to start yelling at me. I beat her to it by saying, " Don't even start. You wanna end up like Erik?" I jabbed a finger back at the Rec hall. She paled and we kept walking.

* * *

**So what did you think? I told you it was funny! I think Erik got what he deserved (no offense to you ErikXZoey fans, but I personally hate him!) REVIEW! Oh, and WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFYNESS AND A BIT OF SMUT! MIGHT BE RATED M! BEWARE! I just thought Stark and Zoey should have a moment...**


	10. Zoey and Stark moment! 3

Okay, so here's our little Zoey and Stark moment! Beware! Remember to REVIEW!

* * *

Zoey P.O.V.

"So," said Stark when we were alone in our room. "What do you want to do now?" He started caressing my cheek.

"Sleep." I answered.

He pouted. "Are you sure?"

I laughed. "What did _you _have in mind?"

He pulled my face closer until our lips touched. Then, all I could think of was Stark. My hands twisted in his hair and his hands gripped at my waist. I pressed myself closer to him, deepening the kiss. I took my hands from his hair to put them underneath his shirt. I took it off and trailed the planes of his chest. "Zoey." he whispered against my lips. the kiss grew a _lot _hotter after that. Stark gently, but forcefully, pushed my down on the bed. He laid on top of me and put his hands under my shirt. I moaned and took of my shirt. I shivered with excitement as his hands trailed down my stomach to my waist. Soon, we were completely naked and grinding against each other.

I was laying on his chest when I woke up. His arms were loosely around me and he was still passed out. So, I gently moved his hands, without waking him, and went to the bathroom. Right when I came out, I heard him say, "Zoey?"

"Right here." I crawled back in bed with him. He hugged me gently.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Perfect with you." I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when a loud banging came from the door.

"Zoey, Stark, get your asses back to the Rec Hall! Bumpkin wants us to play another game, but she won't say what until you two get in there. Get up!" said Aphrodite' loud voice. I groaned but didn't move. Even if I wanted to, I was kinda pinned down by Stark's arms.

Then I heard the Twins. Shaunee said, "Get your love sick butts outta bed-"

"-Cuz we really don't want to come in after you!" finished Erin.

"All right! We're up! Be down in a minute!" I called. We both sighed and started getting dressed. I'll admit. I was a little scared, after yesterday, what Stevie Rae had in mind.

* * *

**So, what is our Stevie Rae planing? Find out as soon as I update! REVIEW!**


	11. New Idea and weird discovery

**Howdy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been crazy…anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and remember: REVIEW!**

**Me: "All right, we've been fighting over this for the last few chapters. So, I'm going to leave it up to the characters."**

**Red Fledglings: "We want to stay with P.C. Cast."**

**Darius: "Whatever my Priestess wants."**

**Aphrodite: "I'm sticking with the Casts."**

**Twins: "P.C."**

**Damien and Jack: "P.C."**

**Zoey: "P.C."**

**Stark: "I'm sticking with Zoey."**

**Me: "NO! WHY MUST YOU STICK WITH HER!"**

**Erik: "I'll stay with you."**

**Zoey: "Who asked you!" *kicks and punches in random places***

Zoey P.O.V.

"All right y'all, I know yesterday didn't go exactly as planned-" said Stevie Rae.

Aphrodite cut in. "- Mostly because of his royal pain in the ass Erik and his fucked up attitude-"

Stevie Rae continued as if Aphrodite hadn't spoken. "- But I have another idea. Let's all play a game of Truth or Dare!"

"Stevie Rae, nooooooo! Can you think of the evil things that Zoey will think of! It's going to be terrible, I mean look what she did to my face!" said Erik. His nose was all bandaged up and he looked terrible. Venus was nursing him slowly and giving my dirty looks. Speaking of Venus, she was looking very uncomfortable in some roper jeans and a plaid button up shirt. Hee hee…

"You know, I wouldn't have broken your nose if you hadn't have acted like such a jerk over the fact that we broke up." I said.

"Maybe if you hadn't have cheated on me with every single male that came along I wouldn't have had to sing those songs!"

"We've been over this! I was tricked with Loren, Heath wouldn't leave me, and Stark's my Warrior! Now, are you going to back off or do I have to break something else in your body? Perhaps your ability to have kids?" He paled and everyone else tried not to laugh. Aphrodite and Stark busted up laughing and they didn't try to hold it in at all.

Stevie Rae tried to bring back some order. "Okay, so who's going to play?"

I said, "I will Stevie Rae, because unlike some chickens I can take anything I get dished." I smirked at Erik. Everyone else gradually agreed.

Stevie Rae sat by Rephraim and said, "I'll go first. Ummmm…Shaunee! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you and Erin to run around the school in nothin' but your bra and under wear, and screaming at the top of you lungs the Barney theme song."

"Stevie Rae, I can not believe that you are dragging me into Shaunee's dare." Said Erin.

"And I can not believe that Miss Bumpkin came p with a pretty evil dare." Said Aphrodite. Erin and Shaunee stood up and started stripping to their bareness. They gave Stevie Rae a "We will get you back" look and took off running. From here, we could hear them screaming, "I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS NOW CAN'T YOU SEE! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

Everyone was laughing. They came back and started picking up their clothes to put them on when Cole and T.J. came in. The look on their faces was priceless. The Twins didn't know they were standing behind them yet. When they turned around and stood straight up, they were horrified. Now everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe! The Twins waved timidly and said, "Hi Cole/T.J." They quickly got dressed and sat next to Damien and Jack with red faces.

"You are so going down Stevie Rae." Said Shaunee.

"I do believe it's your turn Twin." Said Erin.

"Quite right. Darius, truth or dare?"

"I shall choose truth. After what you and Erin had to do, I fear dare." He said.

"Have you…how shall I put it…have you had some _fun_ with anyone else other than Aphrodite?"

Darius looked seriously uncomfortable. "Umm…well there was this one girl. She was my first girlfriend and well…"

"You told me I was the only one you did!" exploded Aphrodite. She looked seriously pissed.

"But I loved it when you and I did it. She pressured me and that is why I have not had a girlfriend in a long time."

"You are so dead Darius." She growled. She got out of his lap and ignored him. This was going to get real interesting, real fast...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I keep going with the Truth or Dare? REVIEW!**


	12. AN Sorry guys!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I didn't have much time to write one. I will update as soon as I can! Those of you who are worried about Aphrodite and Darius, don't worry. He'll suck up to her and they'll be fine. I do need some help though. If you could help me by sending any suggestions for truths or dares and who should go next, that would be awesome!**

**Again, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but my stepmom didn't give me much time to be on the computer. Send in suggestions please!**

**Thx!**

**Starksarrowgirl**


	13. Aw man and your an idiot!

**Heyness! Again, sorry for the author's note but I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want you to think I deserted all of you….so anyways here's the next chapter! Oh, and I found out when the next House of Night book is coming out. Awakened is coming out sometime this November. I know, I'm sad too. I heard somewhere that they were probably going to make twelve books! Hopefully they don't all end in giant cliff hangers that keep you up at night! Anyhoo, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Due to character voting, I still don't own the House of Night series. :(**

Stevie Rae P.O.V.

Darius looked seriously destroyed now. I hope Aphrodite won't give him too hard of a time…. I would feel so guilty. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I whispered to Rephraim.

"Not true. I am finding this to be extremely funny." He said with a laugh.

"Okay, well, uh….Aphrodite? Truth or dare?" said Darius.

"Dare." she grumbled, still not looking at him.

"I dare you to forgive me. I should have told you and I am terribly sorry I didn't."

She hesitated but turned around rolling her eyes and said, "That is the worst dare I have ever heard. And I've heard a lot of lame dares." Darius shut her up by kissing her. There was a chorus of "Awwww's" around the room.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

I heard Zoey and Stark get up and go help Lenobia with a new fledgling and I knew who my next victim would be. "Hey Asswipe!" Naturally, Erik looked up. "Truth or Dare?"

His chest puffed up and he tried to look all manly but failed miserably. "Dare. I'm not a chicken."

"I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to talk smack about Z and Stark right as they come back." I smiled evilly. Mwahaha, anything to see him in pain.

Erik P.O.V.

!

!

I am so screwed! Aphrodite is trying to get me killed! Zoey is going to call everything she has against me and Stark is going to go all freaky red vamp on me! I'm going to die!

Damien P.O.V.

I'll admit, watching Erik squirm like that was just hilarious. I applauded Aphrodite and said, "Well done you!"

Erik said, "Rephraim, truth or dare?"

It was nice of him to include the Raven Mocker. "Uh….truth I guess."

"If your father came back right now, would you join him and kill all of us?" I take it back.

We all stared at Erik with open mouths and Stevie Rae was yelling at him. "Erik you dumbass! How could you even ask a question like that? You're such a…." she was so angry she couldn't come up with any words to describe him. Then, her eyes went red. "It's my turn to kick your ass!" she said. She tried to take a step toward Erik but Rephraim held her back.

"Stevie Rae, do not waste your energy on this jealous, idiotic boy who is stuck in the past." She gradually calmed down.

"I'm still going to get you for that." She said to Erik.

Rephraim said, "And of course I would not. Stevie Rae is my life now."


	14. Haha Erik! Whoa,who would have thought?

**This time I won't waste any time with talking and blah blah blah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night Series or (sadly) Stark…..**

* * *

Erik P.O.V.

Once again I was scared shitless by Stevie Rae. I'm just guessing but I think that's how Stark's going to act when I fulfill my dare.

"Oh Erik!" said Aphrodite in a too sweet voice. "They're coming back." She sang.

Aw crap. Here comes another visit to the doctor's office…..

Zoey P.O.V.

"I really hope she'll be okay." I told Stark.

"How could she not? Besides, with you as her mentor, she'll be perfectly safe." He reassured me. He put an arm around my shoulder and we walked up the steps to the Rec Hall. I heard someone say my name in an obnoxious voice. _Oh great, Erik's talking_. I thought sarcastically. "Get your bow ready. You might want to kill someone for me."

"As you wish, My Queen." He got it ready. We walked in the door and Erik was in a deep conversation with Venus.

"…. Anyone would want to date her is beyond me. I went there once and believe me, I am never going back! I mean she cheated on me with every dick that came along. And to dump me for that creepy arrow jerk was just one of the more stupider moves she has made. I mean seriously, if she gets him mad at least once, he's going to go all red eyed and like those bad red fledglings. He'll probably shoot her, that'll be a shame to miss." He laughed and so did Venus.

"Okay, that's it! You have gone waaaaaaaayyy too far! I made a mistake in breaking your nose. I'm going for your mouth and your sensitive regions!" I lunged at him. He started running away, but I said, "Air, pin him down for me!" I felt the wind come to me and do what I said.

"Wait, Z! It was a dare!"

I landed on top of the disgusting thing and said, "Nice try but I'm not going to listen to your fucked up stories any more. You need to learn to shut up you asscake! (**I must thank ****PandoraNightRide** **for this name! Thanks!**) Fire, come to me!" I felt the fire coat my arms, but not burn me. "Burn his ass to hell!"

Aphrodite stepped in. "Whoa whoa whoa! Okay, as much as I want this assbucket (**Thanks again to ****PandoraNightRide****! **) to die, I really don't want to help you interview more drama teachers. It really was a dare. I told him to do it." I hesitated but got off of it but not before kicking his dick with all of my strength and the elements.

As I sat down next to Stark and Aphrodite in our seats, I said to Venus, "Good luck having kids!"

"Y'all, Rephraim needs to pick someone. Go ahead." Said Stevie Rae.

"Okay…ummmm the boy with the nice skin." He pointed at Damien.

"I'm Damien." He said.

"Right, sorry I am still learning. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. There isn't much that people don't know about me."

Jack giggled. "He's my little open book." He kissed Damien's cheek and the Twins and Aphrodite pretended to gag.

"Get a room!" they said together. Then they glared at each other.

Rephraim said, "Uh, what was the most embarrassing thing you did as a child?"

Damien blushed. "Oh, uh, well there was this one time I was ten. I was playing truth or dare with some of my old friends and they dared me to dress up in one of those slutty Halloween outfits and knock on random people's doors. I also had to ask for a blow job."

"Ooooo, twin, I do believe our goody goody Damien has a naughty side." Said Shaunee while appraising Damien with new eyes.

"Who would have thought he did?" said Erin doing the same thing.

Damien said, "Okay enough! It's my turn to pick. Ummmm, I'll pick…"

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! Sorry! I wanted to leave you in a little cliffy! The main reason is because I have an idea for a story for Twilight and I want to write te first chapter before I get kicked off the computer. I'll update as soon as I can and remember: REVIEW!**


	15. Really Aphrodite!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the very slow update but the internet has been going in and out for a while. Here's the next chapter!**

**I **_**still **_**don't own the House of Night series.**

Aphrodite P.O.V.

I was totally shocked by Damien's Truth, but I wish I could have been there. I mean could you just imagine the look on people's faces when he did that? Priceless. Damien was still deciding who he wanted to pick. "Oh for cryin' out loud let me pick!" I said. I had the perfect dare for Zoey.

"Fine!"

"Zoey, Dare or Dare?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't it truth or dare?"

"Was truth one of your options?"

"Fine, dare." I leaned over and whispered the dare in her ear. At first she was totally revolted but then I saw a sexy grin spread on her face. She grabbed Stark's hand and they started running off. Stark was extremely confused but I gave him a quick wink. When they were out of sight, Shannoncompton asked, "What was the dare?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." I smiled evilly.

Stevie Rae, knowing what it was because of our past imprint, said, "Ewww! Aphrodite, you are such a nasty skank!"

"Thank you. Now, Johnny B., truth or dare?"

He glanced over at Kramisha and said, "Dare."

"Mwahaha. I dare you to go put on a dress, high heels, make-up, and a purse and wear it for the rest of the game." He scoffed but Kramisha lead him over to where the red fledgling tunnels were. Ant said, "So what exactly was Zoey and Stark's dare?"

"Still not telling!" I sang. They would find out soon enough.

Zoey P.O.V.

I soooooooooooo need to thank Aphrodite for this! This is the best dare I have ever been privileged to full fill and I think Stark thought so too. _Nyx, do something very special and nice for Aphrodite. From me and Stark._

_Stark and I. _the goddess corrected.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

Everyone was talking, waiting to see Johnny B. in his dress and to find out what I dared Z to do. I loved keeping everybody in the dark. It was so much fun. Johnny B. came out soon and looking very uncomfortable. He was wearing a red halter dress with eyeliner, mascara, bright red lipstick, red heels with hearts, and a matching purse. Everyone laughed and I said, "Hey Johnny B., you would make a very nice cross dresser!"

Suddenly, I knew it was time for everyone to find out Z's dare. I stood up and said over everyone's laughter, "Hey guys, you wanna find out what I told Z to do? Then you all need to be silent!" Even though they could probably hear what she was doing without being quiet. Silence was all that was heard for about three minutes, then it was broken by Z's voice.

She was screaming, "OH YES! STARK! OH YA KEEP GOING! YA STCIK IT IN!" *loud moan* And she kept yelling things that you could barely understand. Then Stark started yelling, "OH FUCK ZOEY YES! YA BABY! TAKE ALL OF ME! YA BABE!"

They both kept yelling for a good five minutes, then it started quieting down. Everyone was either in uncomfortable silence, shaking with laughter, or just plain shocked. Z and Stark came in then. Stark's hair was messed up, his button up shirt was missing a few of the top buttons, and he had lip gloss in random places. Zoey's hair was extremely messed up and her shirt was inside out. They sat down and noticed Johnny B. "Nice outfit dude." said Stark.

"I would have gladly taken your dare instead. Maybe not with Z, but still. I would've rather gotten some action rather than this." Everyone thawed out and laughed.

**Heehee! Aphrodite is so nasty isn't she? But I bet Zoey and Stark love her to death right now! REVIEW!**


	16. Damn Stevie Rae!

**Yolito! It's me again! For those of you who got a little confused on the last chapter: yes, Aphrodite dared them to actually do it in a closet and make as much noise as they could. Mwahahaha! here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series.**

Zoey P.O.V.

I still absolutely love Aphrodite right now. Just sitting by Stark today had me going crazy. I kept telling myself tonight, tonight but it didn't really work. But I was perfectly fine now! The game went on with Johnny B. He said, "Kramisha, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."

"I dare you to...um...to go outside by Nyx's statue and for the next ten people that go by, you half to tell each one of them a very embarrassing secret about yourself."

She didn't really seemed upset. She just shrugged and said, "So I'll be sayin' ten truths?"

"Yep."

"All right. Later." She started walking to the door but then turned and said, "Stevie Rae, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many guys have you liked before you met Dallas or Rephraim?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Kramisha smiled evilly. She waved at Stevie Rae and left. Stevie Rae was looking very upset at her truth. Damien said, "Hey, don't worry. We're all friends here. You'll be fine."

"Well, okay. There was Stephen, Tim, John, Fred, Jace, Ron, Michael, Edwardo, Ben, Tom, my best friend Josh, and Erik."

Erik pointed at himself and said, "Me?"

"Ya, you know, before Z dated y'all and ya turned out to be a ginormous jerk wad."

"Okay, can everyone stop calling me names? It gets old pretty fast." He said.

Aphrodite pretended to think about it for a minute then shook her head and said, "Nope. Cuz calling you Erik would hint that you are a slightest bit human being."

"Hag." he said.

"And proud of it."

**I think I'm running out of characters so next chapter you will find out what Kramisha's secrets were and I'll have some sweet moments between DariusXAphrodite and Stevie RaeXRephraim. Any suggestions are welcome and remember: REVIEW!**


	17. The Ending Chapter :

**Hey. What's up my awesome readers from FanFiction? Ok so here's my deal, I have no idea of what to do next so I'm going to end the story in this chapter with some fluff and random fun! I've had a lot of fun with this story and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read my other story called A Vampyre and his Slayer and tell me what you think. So here you go, the last chapter of House of Night Kareoke :-(**

Zoey's P.O.V.

"Man Stevie Rae, you sure liked a lot of guys." I said.

She shrugged. "I guess so. But after Dallas, I found Rephraim and now I'm happier than I've ever been." I smiled. You know, as much as I didn't like Rephraim at first, he was really starting to grow on me. Plus, he was making Stevie Rae happy. That equals pretty good in my book.

"Hey Kramisha. So care to tell us your truths?" said Johnny B. as soon as she walked in.

"Sure. My mom met my dad at a strip club, I used to give guys blow jobs and hand jobs in elementary school, I love watching Buffy the Vampyre Slayer and sometimes wish I was a slayer, I made out with some random dude when we came back from burning the winged guy, my brother is a cross dresser, my sister has a handlebar mustache, I kissed a girl on a dare, I want to be a famous dancer some day, I love yellow cake with chocolate icing, and I wanna go out with you Johnny B."

"Wow those are a lot of…..hey wait a second. Did you say you want to go out with me?"

"Yep. So what do ya say?"

"I say hell ya! I love you babe!" Johnny B. swept her up in his arms and carried her to the tunnels.

"So did anyone know about Kramisha like that?" asked Erin. Everyone shook their heads.

Shaunee said, "Well, I don't know about you but I really don't want to be a walking zombie tomorrow in my classes and I am all funned out." The Twins waved to everybody and left talking about a sale at some shoe store. Damien and Jack followed closely behind along with Erik and the red fledglings, leaving Aphrodite, Darius, Stevie Rae, Rephraim, Stark, and I.

I got up and stretched. "Well, we should probably go to sleep too. I got High Priestess stuff to do along with classes and a new fledgling."

"Don't you mean you have more dirty to be done before you go to sleep tonight." Said the always skanky Aphrodite.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you and Darius won't be doing a little somethin' somethin' tonight too." I joked and Stark and I left.

Stevie Rae P.O.V.

"Well, since I really don't think Rephraim or me wants to see y'all doin' your lovey dovey thing, I say a good night to y'all." I too Rephraim's hand, or rather wing, and pulled him along to the east wall.

"What is it Stevie Rae?" he said when I smiled a big ol' Cheshire cat grin at him.

"I have been dying to tell you this all day! Nyx gave me a way to make you into a full man!" I jumped up and down in excitement. "Isn't this great?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Nyx hasn't let us down before."

"No I mean that you still want to be with me? Even when I am not myself?"

"To answer your confusing question let me ask you one: Even if y'all aren't all birdy and a Raven Mocker, then won't you still have your personality? Your humor, your emotions?"

"Yes, but I thought you liked me as a Raven Mocker."

"Rephraim, I'm not like Aphrodite. I love you for who you are! Not what you look like. Now what do you say?"

He deliberated for a minute, but I could feel through our Imprint that he wanted to say yes. So I started the procedure without his approval.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

I sighed and cuddled closer to Darius. Sure, the me before I met him would be riding him like a fuckin' horse, but the new me liked the cuddling. It was like me and Zoey switched places in this case. She couldn't get enough of Stark and I was content with the cuddling. Weird. Darius said, "We should probably go to bed."

"But that means school tomorrow! And I'm not even a damn fledgling anymore."

"No, but you are the Prophetess. Meaning you need to be up and about with Zoey and Stevie Rae tomorrow."

"Ug fine! I'll bet you tomorrow will be hell though."

We walked to the dorms in silence. When we got in my room, I sat on the bed and he said, "Love, may I ask you something?"

Stevie Rae P.O.V.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. Everything went exactly as I planned it would, for once. I touched his beautifully tanned arms gently and looked up at his face. He was examining his arms in awe. When he looked down at me, I saw thankfulness beaming from his features.

"Stevie Rae, I do not know how to thank you enough.'' Then a thought passed through his eyes and he smiled about as wide as I did earlier.

Zoey P.O.V.

I sighed. Why was Stark doing this to me? I really needed to get some sleep! "Stark, can we do this later? I have a million things to do tomorrow."

"Just a sec." I sighed again and tried to figure out what he was doing from the sounds. He put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see a thing. All I heard was a drawer closing and his jeans against the floor. "Okay." He untied the blindfold and smiled. Then he got down on one knee.

"Oh my Goddess." I breathed. He took my hand.

**Now this is third person P.O.V. So you know exactly what is happening everywhere!**

Stark, Darius, and Rephraim at the same exact time: "Will you marry me?"

Zoey, Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae at the same exact time: "Yes!"

About a month later, all three had their weddings. To save time, they had them on the same day, same time. Two days later, the Twins survived the change and Erin is currently engaged with T.J. while Cole has yet to pop the question to Shaunee. Erin is waiting so that they can have their weddings on the same day. Kramisha and Johnny B. are still in the dating phase but they are quite happy.

Damien and Jack Changed about seven months later. Jack is teaching a techno class and Damien is the new Sociology teacher. Venus realized what a possessive jerk Erik was and dumped him. Now she is a pole dancing stripper at a male's club. Erik lost his job as Drama teacher after calling Z a "Stupid, moronic, jerk faced, whore that will die after getting laid by the president of the U.S.A." He also lost his acting carrier. So, now he is an ugly hobo living in the gutters of Tulsa.

About a year later and the three happy couples are still very happy. Stevie Rae and Rephraim are working at a zoo as tour guides. Stevie Rae does the plants and Rephraim does the animals. Rephraim got marked on their year anniversary and completed the Changed two days later.

Aphrodite and Darius are still working at the House of Night. Darius is the new fencing instructor and Aphrodite works with Zoey as Prophetess. They have a little girl named Nikki who is a month old.

Zoey and Stark are also at the House of Night. Zoey is the High Priestess and Stark teaches an archery class. Zoey completed the Change the day of their marriage and is still the most powerful vampire in the world. They are expecting their first baby in two months. It is a boy that they will name Heath, in memory of Heath Luck.

**And that's The End! Review! And remember to read A Vampyre and his Slayer….**


End file.
